Chances
by geektime66
Summary: A story based off the prompt: 53) things you said in the dark (Scully Melissa)


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files

1974

"Hey Missy?" A small voice came out of the dark.

"Dana I'm trying to sleep." An annoyed voice responded.

"But Missy I have a question."

Melissa turned to look at the celling and sighed, "Fine. What?"

"How do you know when you like a boy?" Ten-year-old Dana was also staring at the celling cuddling her stuffed dog close to her chest.

Melissa let out another long-suffering sigh, "Dana who cares? You're too young anyways."

Dana sat up, "I am not!"

Melissa also sat up and shushed her, "Shut up you'll wake up mom and dad!"

"Fine, forget about it." Dana threw her body down dramatically and turned toward the wall.

"Oh come on don't be a drama queen. Who's the boy?" Melissa turned toward her and propped her head up on her elbow.

Dana lay quiet for a moment and then turned to her sister, "Timmy Goller."

Melissa smiled, "Why do you think you like him?"

Dana shrugged, "I don't know. The other girls say he's cute. Sometimes I feel kind of funny around him, but like the good kind of funny that they talk about in movies."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"I guess. But how are we supposed to quantify cute? I mean who decides what-"

"Dana stop being a nerd or no one will ever like you back."

"Good then I won't have to be like you making out with Robert Larken behind the dumpster." Dana as she pulled a nasty face at her sister.

Melissa laughed, "Well you won't have to worry about it since you'll never have boobs."

"At least I won't have a billion venereal diseases!" Dana threw a pillow at her sister.

"How the hell do you even know what that is?"

"Because I've opened a book more than once in my life!"

"Nerd!"

"Bimbo!"

"Dweeb!"

Dana jumped across the room on to her sister's bed and they wrestled until a pounding came from the other side of the wall.

"Shut up!" Bill yelled from the other side of the wall.

Both the sisters dissolved into laughter. Once they calmed down they lay side by side.

"Dana when you really like a boy you'll know, what really matters is that when you know you take the chance even if it seems scary."

1994

It had been years since Dana had shared a room with her sister but here they were at their cousin Valerie's wedding. They lay side by side in a queen-sized bed discussing their lives.

"So how's Mulder?" Melissa said with a singsong voice.

Dana groaned and turned away from her sister, "He's fine."

Melissa turned to face Dana's back and poked her, "Oh come on Danes. You guys are so into each other just let it happen."

"Missy he's my partner, and yes my friend, and yes I do enjoy spending time with him- unless he's being an ass- but we are not interested in each other that way."

"Speak for yourself. You should have seen him when you were gone it was so sad he was heartbroken."

"He felt guilty Missy. Mulder takes everything on himself like that."

"Yeah he feels guilty but Dana he's in love with you. I can tell you feel the same way. Dana if you just listen to rules and logic your whole life all of the good stuff will pass you by. Take a chance. "

"Shut up Missy." Dana kicked her lightly.

"You shut up." Melissa said elbowing her.

Dana turned over and tickled her sister's ribs, "Hippy!"

Melissa fought her off giggling, "Dork!"

2003

It had been a while since Scully had visited her sister's grave and she didn't like that she had to do it in the cover of darkness but running from the FBI made things a little more complicated. Mulder waited at the car a few feet away to give her privacy but close enough to keep an eye out.

She laid a small bouquet at the foot of the grave and knelt down in front of it and put her hand on the gravestone. It felt cool under her fingers as she traced her sister's name.

"Hey Missy. Remember the last time I was here? I brought William and he crawled around on the grass. William's not here this time but I am. Being out here at night just makes me think of all of our late night talks and makes me wish all over again that I could talk to you. I don't have a home right now. Mulder and I are running and we can only stop for a few days at a time. Mom doesn't know where we are. Neither do Bill or Charlie. No one does."

Tears slipped down Scully's face as she rubbed a flower pedal between her fingers, "But I'm with Mulder. I made a choice Miss. You'd have been proud. Ever since we were little you always made decisions with your heart. I never got that but I do now. Even in my relationship with Mulder it was always about logic but when it came to losing him again…"

She paused and sniffed, "I couldn't do it. My brain told me it was a stupid choice. I was not in trouble, I could keep my job, my apartment, and my whole life but what's the point of all of that if Mulder's not with me? I don't think anyone else understands that but I know that you do."

The sound of far off sirens made her jump and she turned to look at Mulder who was looking for the source. As soon as he relaxed she turned back to the grave.

"I can't stay long but I wanted to tell you, you were right. I took a chance."

She leaned forward and kissed the cold stone.

Scully wiped her tears and she walked back toward Mulder who held her until she was ready to leave.

As they drove away Scully pressed her hand to the window, "Bye Missy."


End file.
